User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: New elemental magic By slay anything i meant rather that there isn't any beast it has a greater advantage on. That it's equally powerful to them all. but then what if we say like this then? Look at that Picture, i plan to use that as a chart to describe how this magic works. if your dna says that you'll have the element air, then there are still different kinds. It can say that you're right by the edge ti lightning and then you get that element aswell or it can say on the edge to frost so you can have that instead. And the magic per se...i need to make it different from yours or is it okay as it is? that you get born into this one and learn the other one. if it has to be different then how about this. Let's say he's a water kind. Then he can feel if anyone does anything to the water around him. if someone touches the water he can feel it instantly and know exactly where. This ability has to be one that's able to turn off because otherwise the air mage can't walk in a city. Maybe also that the mages can heal others by placing some of their element on a wound and gently slide it over, then it tries to make the element go into human form and as he does that the wound gets treated and when he's done, the wound doesn't exist anymore. if this is different enough then tell me but if not then i'll have to change it some more. Rashio (talk) 05:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) HIJACKING EVERYTHING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME Thanks Per :) [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 10:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters Can i make a character with Magic card ?IetsunaDesu (talk) 11:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) That was literally one of the worst things I've seen Kishi do as of late, probably not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Per-tama. How've you been? I'm here to ask you whether I can create an eye magic called Senrigan (千里眼 Eye of Clairvoyance). It essentially works like this; when the user looks at a target, he/she can establish a form of Sensory Link. It's different than Meredy's however. Unlike her, the sharing of sense does not go both ways. This allows him/her to receive any information the target receives without them noticing it (if it's done discreetly, since if the user is doing it in the middle of a battle, then they'll know). They can also predict the target's movements to a degree. For example, throught the target's sense of sight, they can see how he/she is attacking and react accordingly. It can be dangerous to use during battle (especially an intense one) as the user will then experience things from two sources. Both his own and the enemy's. Additionally, there's also this ability I want to include, but I don't know if it'll be okay to have it. Advanced users can also take over the senses of the targets, by blocking their own. So for example, if the enemy uses an illusionary magic that targets one (or all) of the sense, the user can block his own and steal those of the enemy. However, if he does that, then he/she will experience what the enemy experiences. He will see through enemy's eyes, smell through their nose, hear through their ears etc. Well, what do you think? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol I also forgot to ask you. I'm wondering on who to give it too. Would be OP if I gave to Dante? Or do I pick someone else? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine. Thank god I was built sturdy lol I've yet to sign in with a GP, I don't know what I would've done if I got sick. Hope you feel better soon. On a side note, would it be annoying if I make an attempt at pleading my case for Dante :3 If not, well that's fine. I'll of something.[[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 06:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ohh, zank yu! I've already have some limitations in mind. Gonna start working on it once I get some sleep lol I was supposed to go to bed 5 hours ago. It's really annoying too. I'm tired (somewhat), yet I don't want to sleep ... It's 7am lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 06:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:IDon'tEven Hey, it's all good! We all have lives after all. :P Haha you got a thing for Junko? Nice. xD Celestia is my fav though. Haha take your time. Not like the world's going to end tomorrow or something. (Ah yes, dat feels. -3-) Thanks, I'll keep working hard at it! :D Sure, use it whenever you want, Per! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll take a look. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Overall, I think Tsukuro is really interesting. Not only did you describe his past fluently, but you were able to incorporate details to his personality to emphasize on his past. I'm curious as to what caused his transformation, perhaps the "car" isn't what it seems (Hell, it could be a drunk bear, holding chainsaws in both hands, riding a rainbow-colored steamroller for all I know. xD). Although, there was one thing that kind of threw me off a bit: In his history, you explained that his father taught him "that people can only truly kill someone once in their lifetime, elaborating that those whom had killed many times are no longer human, fated to live with their guilt until their death. It is at this moment that Tsuruko learns to value the notion surrounding the weight and responsibility that comes with murder.", whereas the personality states "Due to her impulse to kill, she tries to feel a sense of living through killing, but never succeeds due to various accidents and benevolent obstructions. With her uncertain sense of living, she listlessly continues to go to a detective agency on a daily basis." These two statements are a tad contradictory, no? So am I missing something important that links the two, or am I just up too late right now? xD Anyways, great character; can't wait to see where you go with it. :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per, I'm kind of running dry on ideas to expand upon the Eight Doors magic, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me edit the article? We could co-own it as well if you'd like. Let me know when you get the chance, and thanks. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. I appreciate it! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 09:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow, it looks incredible! :D but, you can post it on the actual magic, since I made it so that we both co-own so you can edit it whenever you like. I'd feel guilty if I simply just took your idea. :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 22:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, thanks Per! The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 23:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Eh, its all good. I know the feeling, and we all have lives outside of this wiki, no? Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I haven't had the time to add anymore details to the Eight Dooors or much anything else due to the fact that I've been studying for the SAT (not sure if you know what that is, but its a test that is sent to CSU and UC colleges) all week. So now that I'm free from the evil that is SAT, I can now add more details to it as well. So feel free to take your time with it, and thanks for all the help. :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 22:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) What are the odds? "sigh" what are the odds? the minute that i'm going to make Light-Make magic you make it...well may i use it and place some spells on it? [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Re: Light-make So i should make a page called Light-Make(Rashio) ? Rashio (talk) 00:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) No it's fine.. No it's fine, you may have it but should i make an own page or just a title on your page? My own Page I'll make my own Page and i'll add yours as a variant of it. Yours will turn out better but i believe that we think rather differently which will make the end results rather interesting :) I'll only begin the page today though since it's 2:37 my time...Rashio (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Permission Heya Perchan :D May I have your permission to use your Light-Make magic for a character I'm making? Thepreciousone (talk) 04:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Perchan. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 04:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per-san, Vitus here again. As for the thought experiment you gave me for Cobra's clone, I'm still working on a way for cloning him without spamming the Arc of Embodiment. And secondly, since I've been rereading One Piece (I love it), I reached the part with the Swamp-Swamp Fruit. Which made me wonder... is "swamp" considered an element, and thus suitable for Dragon Slayer? Or is this a One Piece exclusive reality bend? Since you are the resident expert on elemental based magic, your opinion would be greatley apprieciated. Vitus07 (talk) 17:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all, just asking. Thanks, Per-san. Vitus07 (talk) 20:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you That was very helpful and you just gave me a lot to think about tomorrow. I'll try to fix as many Spells as i can and i'll ask Him for permission for the fire make thing. Thank you! :) Rashio (talk) 21:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Per, why'd you log out!?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) >_< I know the feel--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Come back to chat >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Dammit, brb >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Come back ;-; AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 23:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) COME BACK--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) FINE >_< WHATEVER MAKES IT WORK >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hunter Magic Me again back for another concept. Hunter Magic, to activate it the user summons forth a magic book with a thousand or so pages, in this book contains 100s of incantations and laws, one of them though which I'll probably only be using is known as the "Obedience Chain" or "Law of Human Command", Iliad Constantinople must first say the the incantation, he can neither close nor drop the book during this process. Once he finishes he gives them the "Cross of Restriction", this again while he's in this phase he can neither close nor drop the book, he also must bear the "Cross of Restriction" himself for nearly all his life to show the conviction he holds is real, only then will he be allowed to give it to others. Once he gives them the Cross he can then state up to 5 Laws that ust obide by, such as "you can not attack me" or "you can not use magic", if they do a magic sword that is pointing at their heart will peirce it and kill them. But seeing as he gave himself the Cross as well he is under 5 Laws as well, such as "you must never sway from your objective" or "never lose a battle", something of that nature. Some laws such as the inability to use magic may make a "Soul Chain" appear to weigh down the individual. This ability once completed, only then can he shut the book and make it disappear from this world. This ability is also eternal and can only be called off if the user does so or he dies, preferably by someone elses hands if the victim has a law against attacking the user. There are MORE complexities to this as well but I'm still working out the kinks. As an add-on the user has to chose laws for himself that test the convictions of his ideals or of that nature, they can't be anything redundant, stupid or childish like "never eat bread again" as that wouldn't work, these laws are mean't to test the individual after all. The second ability is the "Devourer of Flesh", which summons an ethereal-eque thing (of a giant flying white fish, with a completely alien look to it, I suppose you could compare it to a wingless and legless crystal wyvern), which can't be effected by magic and attacks the victim. If hit it will take anything, but you won't feel pain nor will be you dead even if half your face and torso are devoured. It can only eat living organisms such as people, but nothing solid. It's strongest at night though, in daylight it becomes a more ineffective ability, but it's at its strongest within closed rooms though, and in closed rooms it can also stay as long as the user wishes it too while outside even at night it has a time limit of roughly 5 minutes, during the day it can't be summoned at all though. Do you see why it's called "Hunter Magic" now? XD If you have any questions, ask away. This may take a few back and forths before I clear everything up. JoJolion (talk) 18:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks, I wasn't sure if you'd accept it this time because I purposely made it op. But it isn't op for the sake of being op as that'd be just retarded and amateur (Fairy Law, anyone?). It has tons of rules and requirements that the user must follow and obide by, making it at the same time very real and complex. I like complex things. XD *So in its purpose of being op it also is very much real making it not so much op at the same time as you can attempt to stop him by making him close the book or something or if the user doesn't match these requirements he can't use it or at the same time puts his own life on the line, etc.JoJolion (talk) 22:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Crazy Ace Like the Headline says, I want to see if it would be possible for me to make a magic called that. Crazy ace would be a Lost Magic that would take the unthinking mind of one individual, turning any item that they touch into an unexpected item. In some cases, the change would be a cartoonish aspect or even the most dangerous, but it would be depending on the users own actions. The magic will drain all form of mental thought in the person, forcing to act completely random on any given occasions. An example of this would be if the user gets his hands on a gun it can turn into any form of a gun via molecular deconstruction and reforming it in that instance, and the barrel of the gun resembled a crazy clowns mouth and he can launch balloon looking projects, only the ballons will be unexpected and unpredicable. The only possible weakness is that the user will be completely random in everything, especially his way of thinking, acting, behaving, and fighting. If there is anything I need to change, please let me know, and JoJolion helped me out with this magic. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Darkness-Make & Light-Make Heya Per, I decided to use Light-Make and Darkness-Make for another character instead of Maximus. If that's okay. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 06:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Crazy Ace Just in case you didn't get the comment on NIka, I already added her to the list for the magic, so you can add it to her arsenal when you have the time and feel better. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) DS Question Sorry if this questions upsets you given youre recent posting, but I was just curious because I'm not sure if it was brought up or not, but since the introduction of Atlas Flame, is it possible for more than one Fire Dragon Slayer to exist? For instance, AF mentioned Igneel was the King of Fire Dragons, so does that mean either A) There could potentially be other Dragon Slayers of the same elements, but possibly of a weaker caliber or B) Where only the 'Kings/Queens" of their specific element were able to train humans to utilize Dragon Slayer Magic. I personally hope for the former given that it means it could lead to a new Fire Dragon Slayer coming and beating Natsu by having to work harder and such. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to make yet another Slayer, just catching up on some Fairy Tail and had a question on the Lore, and you're usually pretty knowledgeble so yea...sorry for being so long-winded lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Nine Legion Masks Like the Name suggests, it'll involve nine individual mask that were forged from the blood of nine different tribes and the champions that killed them. When someone wears it, the user will be able to summon Shadow Guards, soldiers of sorts that are formed from the blood of the tribesmen that the champions used. They're Magic items yes, but I was wondering if it could also be an Lost Holder Magic. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Nine Legion Masks just wanted to share the link with you, also would it be possible to add this magic to the Black Arts page? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Perchan [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Magic Idea Hey again Perchan, I had an idea for some magic i would like to make and wanted to run it past you. Would it be possible to make "Insect Magic" which acts similarly to Shino's Jutsu from Naruto, also is it possible to keep the magic within a clan or family as a secret form of magic but not a lost magic if you get what i mean (almost confused self). Anyways thanks in advance and i look forward for your opinion ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 17:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D got that message the moment i arrived home xD I shall start now and hope you find it a good magic if you read it in the future :3 and i think someone *points down* idnt create a title when they posted :o what should i do? Thanks again ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 23:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) After some thinking i was wondering if this magic would be considered "Lost Magic" considering its versatility and command of any insect in existence as long as they can aquire the species first. Thanks again in advance ^^ Edit: Insect Magic here's a link just in case ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 03:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Just like to make sure, i know i may seem stupid for asking but does that mean i change it to a lost magic or not? Thanks again for...lots in advance :3 Ikaruza (talk) 03:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oki thanks again Perchan ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 03:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I have created the magic with quite abit of information and a character to use it, i would really appreciate any feedback you could give on either, i shall link below. Akaito Shibirume, Insect Magic Again Any feedback or criticism is much appreciated but please bring points up in detail so i know exactly what needs to be changed. Thanks again in advance Perchan ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 10:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Per-tama, will you allow me to create a weaker version of the Edolas armor Dorma Anim? I know it normally goes against the rules, but I promise I won't allow it to be as the canon one. In fact, it's a new version the edolas scientists have developed that was customized for my Erza Knightwalker to use, when she was transported to Earth Land. It's weaker so that it doesn't destroy their planet. It's part of my story. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You're probably not going to like this Hey Per, this is just something that I sort of wanted to run by you and I'm going to gamble and say that you're not going to like the idea. For my storyline, the group Fabula Nova are essentially a bunch of over the top, hax evil mages. The thing is though, that I'm planning on giving the leaders Lost Magic, all of which will be original i.e. I'll be making their magic. Now this is where it gets a tad bit sticky. Some of the magic...well at the very least Nowie's magic will probably be something you're going to hate, primarily due to the fact that it either just breaks everything or its strength is out of proportion. So I'm asking permission that, in the future, I'll be able to go ahead and make a type of magic that borderlines practically god mode. What I have to make clear here though, is the fact that 1. I'm pretty much planning for the leaders to die at the end of the storyline (or at the very least not be able to use their magic) and 2. The fact that the magic, and any character(s) that use the magic will be exclusive to my storyline, and won't be used in any RP of sorts. Not sure if you'll say yes and if you're not cool with it then that's completely alright, I just want to hear what you think. Thanks [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 03:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ok, thanks Per! Just in case though, I'll be making a template outlining that the article(s) are storyline specific [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 01:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Antimatter Magic NO! . lol Jk Jk. But eh....I thought it was toned down from my original script. P.S: TOTALLY aware of the damage, "At the same time the annihilation of matter and antimatter releases tremendous amounts of energy and this energy can just as easily harm the user as it does to their opponent." I had watched a documentary on it moments before creating the page itself. Also helps that I kept some of my notes from school and made a zanpakuto (attempt) as well. But yea, just get at me with some tips or I'll steal your ponies away. Master Dartz (Talk) 07:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) SO......basically re-word it so that it doesn't seem like its gonna go all Minerva on everyone's Lucy?. Although, the way you phrased it just made it sound like a Darkness Magic variant of Wave. Hm, well I based the defensive properties of it off of Wave to begin with so I guess it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to make them a bit more similar. HA! I wish I was more creative so I could create "Dark Variants" of different magics. Make a whole new craze and such lol. But in any case, I gotcha chief, just give me a bit of time to work out the kinks. But since I'm here, I might as well make sure this other magic idea is ok, before having to go through a ring of fire again. lol. But, I don't know if you know One Piece or not, but the Hana Hana no Mi. It allows the user to grow limbs from various places and can even grow more than 100 at a time in order to work together and acheive a more cohesive strength. Each limb possesses the strength of the user, granting no bonuses, but as said before with more limbs, the user is able to use them together in order to make-up the difference. I was just going to convert it into a magic. Already started the character, but I figured to just get it out the way now. Given that this could be potentially dangerous as well. Master Dartz (Talk) 07:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol well I meant if you actually read it or not. =P But okie dokie....I thought as much until I created Antimatter Magic. So come to you if its Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, or anything that could threaten the world lol. On that note, would it be better if I made Antimatter Magic a Lost Magic/Ancient Magic? Master Dartz (Talk) 07:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Nice, I didn't expect it to be so descriptive, thanks a lot. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 16:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Page May I create a page for Phoenixes?Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 01:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per-tama... could you come to chatango for a bit? If not, can you reply to me on my talk page so that I can send you a request about Eddy's DS magi. If you're still on that is... [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 04:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer I need to talk t u about The Phoenix Slayer MAgic and if i'm abel to withdraw Reserves on the count of not even working on it.....Reply soon please! :) Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per I know this may never happen, but I was wondering if you would consider doing an RP with me? I know you're busy and all, but I just wanted to give it a shot [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC)